This invention is in the field of magnetic heads and in particular heads that reduce the various components of distortion encountered in recording, and retrieved during reproduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,721 has magnetic core without magnetic discontinuities therein. However this patent does not take cognizance of the importance of the coil coupling, nor are coils provided with both inductive and capacitive components in the carrier frequency circuit at resonance to a predetermined carrier frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,282 to same applicant for a distortionless head also does not take into consideration coil coupling where the coupling coefficient is between 0.9 and 1, and also does not treat resonance of reactive components of the carrier frequency coil, as well as not showing that coils may be formed around the entire girth of the core without having to wind them on legs of the core.